


Phases

by orphan_account



Series: So You're A Creature of the Night [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Vampires, john is a big puppy, sherlock is a bloodsucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m going to eat you alive,” remarks John cheerfully, tiptoeing around and over the shattered ceramic of his mug. Sherlock is lucky that John finished his tea before using his head as target practice. </p>
<p>A John Watson without tea in the morning is most certainly going to be a very grumpy John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phases

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I love Vampire!Sherlock and Werewolf!John! Cutest supernatural duo ever! I strongly recommend Songlin's series Powerful, Beautiful, and Without Regret- it's super smutty and really well written! 
> 
> On a completely different topic, I haven't posted anything in nearly six months- I wonder if my writing has changed...

“I’m going to eat you alive,” remarks John cheerfully, tiptoeing around and over the shattered ceramic of his mug. Sherlock is lucky that John finished his tea before using his head as target practice.

A John Watson without tea in the morning is most certainly going to be a very grumpy John Watson.

“I thought I told you to keep body parts out of my mug, hmm?”

An eyeball glistens happily, impaled on a white shard.

John strolls threateningly forwards, a set menace behind the pleasant smile that graces his face. Sherlock has a split second to react before John’s airborne body hits his.

And Sherlock is suddenly deluged by a flurry of nips and growls, as John, in wolf form, is berating him on the living room floor. His sharp canines leave flushed patches of skin, and his plate-sized paws pin Sherlock’s shoulders down.

It isn’t so surprising that John should break human form like this, on the day of the full moon, when the wolf lurks close beneath the surface, and the smallest provocation could make him shift at a moment’s notice.

The nipping has turned to licking now, and Sherlock has to mourn the saliva slick front of his favorite shirt- the purple one that tugs across his chest and draws admiring glances from every hot-blooded thing in his vicinity.

“John-“

Sherlock eases himself to his feet, keeping the wolf’s eager tongue away with his forearm. Werewolves are much larger than regular wolves, and right now, John’s head is near level with the bottom of his breastbone, and his canines are as long as his index fingers.

 If Sherlock were human, his pulse would be thrumming with the thrill of leaving vulnerable limbs so near those fangs.

 A heavy winter-thick pelt of dun silk and golden hairs cover the muscled body, and intelligent blue eyes peer out of his wide head. John is preparing to shift back, Sherlock can tell- his tail is suddenly still, and his stance is ready.

“No, stay.”

A whine. Tilted head and curious eyes mean confusion. God help him- if John turned that face onto him every time he wanted something, Sherlock would have absolutely no willpower to deny whatever he asked for.

“You’ve already called Sarah about today’s shift, haven’t you?”

A nod.

“Then you don’t need your human body to do anything today. Why bother shifting back when you’ll be forced to change at moonrise?”

A huff escaped John’s moist nose. He scampers away, and comes back with Sherlock’s greatcoat and scarf, his wildly wagging tail already having made a mess of his notes and books.

“A walk?”

Sherlock smirks. How like a dog.

John yelps at him, reading his thoughts in his face.

“Alright, let’s go.”

They make their way down the stairs, and into the cold chill of January. Vampires do not experience the discomfort of heat and cold quite as much as normal humans do, so Sherlock merely feels the pleasant coolness of the breeze curling off his skin.

Other wolves are out today, family packs and lone wolves alike, enjoying the fading sunlight. Some are with human partners and some are without. A warmth glows in his chest, and he can identify it as pride, in that John considers him part of his own pack. Sherlock’s hand brushes sandy fur with every stride.

~~~

Mrs. Hudson greets them at the door with a tray of steaming tea and biscuits. John’s _tail_ is giving Sherlock a sizable bruise, with how vigorously it’s slapping into the side of his leg. God, John is practically addicted to tea, the way he reacts whenever Mrs. Hudson offers to make some for her boys.

They are ushered into the dim flat- which is no problem for the two, with their enhanced senses. Mrs. Hudson coos over them a bit, and then leaves. Sherlock can hear John’s powerful heart thudding away, within that cavern of fur, and flesh.

He smirks. “Would you like me to pour the tea into a bowl for you?”

John’s sizable maw closes, gently, around his trousers-clad thigh. Even with the cloth acting as a barrier, Sherlock can feel the wet heat of his flatmate’s breath on his skin.

“Touchy, are we?”

No answer. John is crouched on the floor, shrinking as he regains his human form.

“Sherlock,” pants John, “Fuck you too.”

They giggle a bit, and trail off into silence.

John pulls on a pair of scarlet briefs, and sits down to drink his tea. Sherlock sinks into his chair, mug hanging precariously off his fingers as his eyes trail over John’s unashamedly bare skin. They linger over the glowing brightness of his pants, red, like blood. Sherlock closes his eyes, and pretends that the hot tea slipping down his throat is John’s own blood, oxygenated and salty, tasting of iron and copper and the _wolf_.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to ask myself, dear readers- what the fuck am I doing? My Sherlock/His Dark Materials fic hasn't been updated in half a year, and here I am, starting a new series?! Yes, I'm bugnuts crazy, but the writing bug has bitten. and it's gotten me good. Expect weekly updates from this story until the craze wears off! Thanks for believing in me :)


End file.
